


Guilt

by Yvelteo



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvelteo/pseuds/Yvelteo
Summary: Toph comforts Aang.
Kudos: 10





	Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I wrote while writing the next chapter of The Last Earthbender.  
> Enjoy!

“Hey, Twinkletoes.”

“Hey, Toph,” Aang says dejectedly.

“What’s the matter?” Toph asks.

“It’s just that today is the day Monk Gyatso and the other monks died.” Aang responds.

“I don’t need my earthbending to tell me that’s all,” Toph says.

“I just feel like if I had went to the Eastern Air Temple then the other monks wouldn’t have died.” Aang replies.

“I thought Sugar Queen had beat this out of you already, Twinkletoes, if you hadn’t ran away then the Avatar cycle would eventually die out, but you survived.” Toph says.

She punches him in the shoulder. 

“Ow.”

“Stop being so hard on yourself, then maybe I’ll stop,” Toph teases.

Toph started running towards Katara.

"Hey, get back here!"


End file.
